


Espionage

by bexacaust



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Forgiveness, Learning to trust, M/M, Trying again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: I’m in love with youBut the vibe is wrongAnd that haunted meAll The Way Home





	Espionage

_“I… will never deserve your forgiveness.”  
_

_“I know.”  
_

_“But.. I am willing to **try.** ”_

To think claws could be gentle was absurd- and yet…

Blurr, his frame restored, stood in front of his… partner? Charge? Subject?

None of these titles worked. Those claws- capable of crushing his existence, putting his spark out like a half-burnt match, were as close to hesitant as Shockwave dared to show.

“I cannot kiss.”

“I know.”

But, he was willing to try. Helm adornments like eldritch antlers tilted back as a mouthless faceplate leaned close to Blurr’s slim throat, a spark of static flickered between them and left a sting behind as soft as any kiss could be.

Blurr’s optics were lidded, dim and content as he stood unrestrained. He had faced this mech once before, when monstrous actions would beget monstrous consequence-

Back when corruption battle revolution and lost paths converged in a graveyard.

Blurr’s hand rose, slim servos cupping Shockwave’s cheek as he took a halfstep back and stared down at this untamed mech now leaderless.

“Kneel for me.”

And he did.

“Look at me.”

And again, he did.

“Swear to me, that you’ll never lie again.”

And he did.

Blurr’s smile was weak, but growing stronger. Heavy claws moved up, sliding in a perfect fit to cocoon his frame from waist to shoulders as Shockwave nudged his face back against Blurr’s neck. Vents leaked steam.

“I do not know how to make you trust me.”

“You can’t.”

“Can I teach you to trust me?”

“Maybe; the answer’s maybe, for now.”

His words were not sped up, not garbled as his focus narrowed down and down into this moment; this pocket of reality where Shockwave knelt not in fealty, not in submission.

Blurr would never demand that- not knowing what Shockwave had survived, had lived through. What all Decepticons had suffered, and fought against, and lost against… for a while.

But Blurr was, at one time, an officer. And he could order. And he could command.

Blurr was, at one time, a master spy- as Shockwave was. And he could listen, and he could watch. And learn.

“You do not tremble, Autob- ….Blurr.”

“No, I don’t. Not anymore.”

“You… do not fear me, anymore?”

“Part of me does, part of me always might. But parts of me don’t, not anymore.”

“Than that, I pray, is a start.”

“It is.”, said Blurr, assurance lacing through his field and voice, “It definitely is.”

Shockwave’s heavy engine turned over, rumbling a purr as Blurr kissed the edge of a faceless helm, allowing those claws to curl around his frame and spark with something like hesitance.

Like reverance.


End file.
